A game controller may be used to provide user input to control an object or a character in a video game. A game controller may include various types of controls that may be configured to be manipulated by a finger to provide different types of user input. Non-limiting examples of such controls may include push buttons, triggers, touch pads, joysticks, paddles, bumpers, and directional pads.